


Not The Finn I Know

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria confronts Finn about his recent behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Finn I Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the bizarre scenes of Finn putting Bob in a headlock and inadvertently getting him sent to prison...and it never being mentioned by Finn again.

“Why are smart people always so SHHTUPID??”

Finn wiped the flicks of spittle off his glasses.

“I’m…pretty sure that’s a trick question,” he responded. 

He knew Vic was in a rage - the hands on the hips and the jutting head were clear even through foggy lenses - and he knew why.

“You put an old man in a headlock! Where’d ya even LEARN that, Finn? Ross? Ya think he’d be proud?”

Even the mention of Ross’ name felt like a kick to the stomach.

“Yeah, he probably would…and I learned it from you and you alone…” he stressed, smug in watching her cringe, “…and besides, Bob’s not an ‘old man.’ He’s got the thighs and bum of a 25 year old. Do you think I go in that place for the cheese danishes?”

“Always got an answer,” she smirked, coldly, “well answer me this - ya know he’s inside now, right? Know ya put him in jail, took him away from his kids?”

Finn swallowed hard. He hadn’t meant for that to happen. He’d just…seen Bob, and he’d been so angry about Ross and about the shame Pete felt every time he got near and about losing Val - he’d lost it.

He couldn’t let something like this hurt him. He was tired of being weak all the time.

“He shouldn’t have committed fraud then…or roped poor Val in.”

Vic’s snort nearly brought down the couch they were sitting on.

“’Poor Val?’ Now I KNOW you’ve lost it.”

Finn clutched at his sleeves, hoping she couldn’t see the beet red tone if he put his chin to his neck hard enough.

“Fine. The old bag loved every minute of it - ‘til she got caught.”

He was surprised when Vic put her hand on top of his.

“Finn, I’m worried about ya. That wasn’t like you. That’s not who ya are. It’s not my friend.”

The tears in her eyes matched his own.

“Maybe it should be, Vic. Maybe then I won’t hurt so much.”

She squeezed his palm.

“That’s not how it works, Finn. Look at Adam…”

“How much is he wearing?”

Vic laughed, in spite of herself.

“Fine. Look at me. I was a right terror. Threw eggs and nearly made Bob’s last missus lose their babies. I was so awful to Dad…even now I’m pretty sure he died cos of me. Me, Finn…”

He waited until she’d stopped crying, soft sobs muffled by the sleeve of her crisp white uniform.

“You were a kid, Vic. I’m…really old.”

At least that made her smile - a genuine smile through tears.

“Mr. Turner - Alan, you woulda loved him, he read every book ‘cept trashy biographies, he saved those for Betty - one time he told me, when I said I felt old, that he didn’t grow up ‘til he was well past 50.”

Finn knew where she was going, but he wasn’t sure he could go there with her.

“So you’re saying I look 50?” he joked, trying to deflect her advice.

Trying and failing. 

“What I’m sayin’ is don’t get mean and bitter and like it’s over,” she pleaded. “It’s not. I’ve lost so many people, Finn…I don’t wanna lose you too.”

He squeezed her hand again, taking off his glasses to wipe his eyes.

“You won’t. I promise.”

He couldn’t make himself believe it, but he said it anyway. 


End file.
